Toph's First Love
by MrFabulousFox
Summary: Toph's First Love takes place when the Avatar and the rest of the gang are 17 yrs or older. Mostly centered around Toph and a new character, Tanda. Romantic, Adventure, Ecchi and Others.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my remade version of Toph's First Love, More detail, a bit longer, Also I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

It was a summer day In the Air Temples. A young teenager with tattoos sat in white silvery robes. His eyes were half open and he did not see what was coming.

His eyes opened wide and he jumped in the air. His face was splashed with water. Where you ask did this water come from?

"Aargh, what happened?" the young teenager asked. He was looking towards the doorway of the Temple.

A young girl, seventeen stood in the doorway. She was wearing light blue robes with her dark chestnut hair flowing down her back.

"You were asleep" she shouted. Her expression changed from perfect to mad. The teenage boy stood up, straightened and brushed up his robes.

"I am really sorry, Katara. I dozed off, I have been up all night," he admitted. Katara walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and glared. Aang closed his eyes and expected a slap. But he felt an adrenaline rush and a soft warm touch on his lips. His hands felt warm and he opened his eyes.

Katara was blushing and smiling.

"Thank you. Staying up all night. I won't ask what you though of but I hope its for out 3rd anniversary," she said.

Aang wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed once more. Katara smiled as she leaned back.

"Come on, we have to get on the road, we have to pick up Toph and then go to the Fire Kingdom." She said. She walked off leading him away from the temple. Aang followed her like a dog.

In the Earth Kingdom, the Bei Fong House, the weather was warm and cool. The sun was high up in the sky, and it was partly cloudy. Nothing could interrupt this tranquillity.

There was a large crash and then shouting, followed by glass breaking with another shout.

"Get these perverts out" a female voice ringed through the house. There was the sound of walls breaking apart. Outside there was a dust cloud.

A few figures were running, but they were stopped in their tracks, by a rising wall of rock. They were surrounded.

"How can you see either of these fit, if they can't even beat a girl at Earth bending." The same voice shouted. The owner of the voice was a teenage girl, about seventeen years of age, who had medium lengthen black hair. She was wearing long green robes, which was to her feet. Her eyes were silver, different from the rest of the people. Her expression was that she was angry and furious. She walked up to another man, who was taller than her, lighter hair, wearing darker green robes and his expression showed that he was scared.

"We need to find you a husband, so you can give a ...Heir" he said. He stopped when he said that word. The girl shouted and stood in a stance. She moved her hands; the ground shook under the man and created an earth dome around him.

"You can stay in that for some time to think about what you have done, father" she said. There were muffled screams and shouts.

Toph Bei Fong, the only child and daughter of the Bei Fong Family. Her father wanted a son, but got a daughter instead. She was also born blind, which meant she could not naturally bend. She had to learn, in an alternative way, by learning from badgermoles, which was also blind. Through this use, she could walk and bend by feeling it through the ground. She could also tell if people were lying.

She is known to be one of the most powerful earth benders and youngest of her time.

Her father tries to pair her off with sleazy and older guys so she can give birth for him a male heir.

Toph sat down on a bench and exhaled in sadness. A woman who looked like Toph, just a little older, sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her. Toph looked up and smiled a little.

"I feel furious at dad, does he not care about my feelings, I know I am at the age where I am supposed to be dating, but I want to do it on my own," she said. Her mother took hold of her and cradled her in her arms.

"You will soon, just wait, and you warrior of love will come" she said. Toph got up.

"Mum, that sounds strange, and don't say soul mate. I am looking for a guy, who not only likes me for my looks, but also for my personality and does not care about my blindness." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She walked back inside, with her mother following her.

Elsewhere, just outside of the town, stood another mansion; the Gaoling House. It was one of the four most noble houses and families in the Earth Country. It was also one of the largest houses, the largest area it covered. The house today seemed very lively; it would be since there was a celebration happening in the halls.

A crowd of people sat on the marble floor of the hall in the mansion. In the middle of the hall, were two men fighting. Each was wearing a different coloured robe. One was wearing a Red robe, the other a white robe, but both had dark blond hair, light blue eyes and were tall and muscular. They were fighting with weapons. The one in the red robe held two swords, the one in the white robe held a spear staff. There was a sudden chime that ringed through the halls. Both of them stopped and bowed to each other. They placed their weapons on the floor and walked to the end of the hall, to a flight of stairs, where at the top, sat an elderly man, wearing light green robes; he had a long silver beard that ended at his chest. He was wearing large glasses and on his head was a large green golden crown.

"My children, line up" his voice boomed throughout the hall. Next to the two men, four other men joined. The others who joined wore different coloured robes, but had the same features as the others.

"Present yourself," he said once more. The one in the red robe stood up and bowed to the man.

"I am Hotaru, Eldest and First Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling." He said. The next one, in the white robe stood up.

"I am Gandu, Second Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling," he said. The man next to him, in blue robes, a little taller stood up and bowed.

"I am Sana, Third Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling," he said. He stepped back and kneeled. The fourth one to stand wore Golden robes.

"I am Marox, Fourth Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling," he said. He bowed and stepped back. The fifth to stand up wore dark green robes, was shorter, but looked liked the elderly man more, just a younger version.

"I am Duka, Fifth Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling," he said. He bowed and stepped back. The last, sixth person to stand was average height, and had darker blond hair. He was wearing purple robes.

"I am Xyra, Youngest and Sixth Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling." he said and stepped back.

The elderly man, who was the Great Jiro Gaoling clapped his hands and stood up. He was frail and looked weak.

"I have brought you all here to celebrate, the new leader of the Gaoling family. I will be leaving my post today," he said. The response was a lot of sympathy.

"Yes I know. Today's celebration is a tournament, a battle between my six sons, and the prize will be the leadership.

"I will now commence......Wait a moment" he stopped. He looked at all his six sons.

"Where is Tanda?" he asked anyone. People looked strangely at him, not knowing what he was talking about. A man, who is his royal advisor walked up to him.

"Sir, Tanda is a gate keeper, there is no need to bring him, and he is a half child" he said. There was gossip among the crowds, about who this Tanda was.

Jiro Gaoling, one of the most powerful earth benders in the world, retired at the age of 34. He had two wives. One wife bore him six sons and the other wife bore him one child. The second wife was mysteriously killed.

Jiro kept the bastard child and kept the truth from him, never explaining his roots to him. Tanda, would be the Seventh Son of the Great Jiro Gaoling, but was never acknowledged into the family. He only discovered his true blood, a few years back.

"I want him here, I would like him to participate in the battle," he said. A few of the sons laughed under their breath, but Jiro silenced them. Guards left the hall and only came a few minutes later, with a teenager behind them.

This teenager had dark silver hair, golden red eyes and a pale face. He wore dark silver robes, very long sleeves hanging by his side. He walked towards Jiro slowly.

"There present yourself, my son" Jiro said. Tanda bowed and looked up at him.

"I am Tanda, Seventh Son of the Great Lord Jiro Gaoling," he said and stepped back.

Jiro smiled.

"The only person who called me by that," he said.

"The battle will commence in an hour, please be ready, my sons, and my faithful guests, please enjoy the food and drinks, while entertainment plays out.

Back at the Bei Fong House, Toph sat down in a carriage, with her mother and father.

"Where are we going," she asked her mother.

"Well, your dad's friend, Lord Jiro has invited us to a celebration. His six sons will be fighting to earn his place on the thrown." She said. Her father looked at her.

"Maybe you can look at those six and choose a husband for yourself," he said smiling. He received a slap from his daughter. He rode the way to the destination silent

Once they arrived, they were led to their seats and waited. Toph heard some gossip about a seventh son. She looked to her mother and heard nothing. She could not see anything and the battlefield was empty.

Her father touched her shoulder.

"It is unknown, but Lord Jiro had another wife who bore him a son. Meaning he has seven sons. I guess we will see," he said.

Toph waited for it to begin.

**Okay PLZ please review this, thankies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hello again, This is my second chapter. A bit less in context, but quite well done. This is leading up to the fight between Tanda(7th) and Hotaru(1st)**

**Now I do not own Avatar, no no. Wish I could, but I do not.**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

An hour passed, and the guests returned to their seats. Lord Jiro also returned to his seat. It took effort for him to walk to his seat and he became so relaxed after he sat down in his throne. The guests were chattering, Jiro looked around scanning the guests and found a familiar face. He smiled and turned back to the centre of the hall. He clapped his hands, which ringed through the great hall, silencing and hushing all the guests to turn their attention to him.

"Guests, thank you for coming. Today a competition will determine who will take the throne after my leave" he said, the guests clapped and then they quietened and Jiro raised his hands.

"My sons will fight against each other and there will be only one winner, First match, my Third son, Sana versus my fifth son, Duka." he said and sat down onto his throne.

Sana and Duka arrived from separate ends of the hall. Sana was wearing full on blue clothes; he had a sword sheathed on his left side of his hip. He bowed to his father then faced Duka. Duka was a little younger, but taller than Sana. Duka wore dark green robes and had a large battle axe strapped to his back.

"Begin" shouted Jiro. Duka was the first to attack; he took his weapon out and slammed it down onto Sana. Sana responded by unsheathing his blade and stopping with his blade the battle axe.

"You have grown stronger since we last fought" said Sana actually trembling under the force. He looked around and saw the younger girls admiring his brother and a few who looked at Duka. Sana closed his eyes and focused. He pushed Duka away with his blade.

Duka skidded back, across the hall.

"Well I guess using my weapon against your sword is not an option, but how about this" he said throwing the axe in the air. He took a defensive stance, raising his left arm at shoulder level and his right arm at waist level. Both arms were open with palms, He smiled and crunched his right hand into a fist, moving his left arm also waist level.

In the guest area, Toph felt something from the ground. She closed her eyes and could see. Her mother touched her shoulder.

"So he is going to Earth bend, my sweet Toph" she said.

The ground underneath Sana shook. He jumped out of the way to the right as a pillar of earth came shooting out. Sana rolled and slowly stood up. Sana sheathed his sword. He took a defensive position and moved both hands to chest level.

"Art of Earth: Binding Wall" Sana said and slammed his palm, which crunched into a fist, kneeling down on one knee, his fist into the ground. A force shook through the hall. Duka was tipped off his balance and fell back. He sat up and suddenly it became dark for him. He was very surprised.

To the audience they saw as Duka fell to the ground, pillars of earth came from the ground slowly surrounding him, creating a box of earth, a cage of darkness.

Jiro watched and observed his sons' powers. He clapped his hands and Sana released the box cage.

"This battle's winner is Sana." He said. Duka was helped up, by a few of his friends and he walked off to changing rooms to get washed. Sana knelt before his father.

"You will fight the winner of the next match, my son," Jiro said. Sana raised his hand.

"If I may speak, we are the six sons of the Great Jiro Gaoling. Meaning three matches, which means three winners? How does, 'Tanda' fit into the equation" he asked. Jiro looked at him.

"I will explain in due time" he said. He was about to announce the next match, when he heard a yelp. He turned round to the direction it came from and saw a figure walking towards them dragging three bodies behind him.

"Hotaru what have you done?" Jiro asked him, his voice booming throughout the hall. Hotaru was holding by the shirts, his brothers; Gandu, Marox and Xyra.

"These weaklings are pathetic, I thought, maybe shortening the competition" he said. He looked over to Sana.

"You are also trash. There is no point calling you my brother" he said cackling away. He threw his brothers towards Sana. They crashed into him and the four brothers lay injured.

"I am the winner here now. I have beaten Gandu, Sana, Marox and Xyra. That entitles me to the title" he said smiling. Jiro looked with saddened eyes at his first born.

"Not exactly" said Xyra who sat up slowly.

"What do you mean, you scum" said Hotaru. Xyra pointed to a corner where Tanda sat, meditating.

"You have to beat the seventh son" he said smiling a little.

"Why the hell should I, I am supposed to get the title, I am a winner, a leader, the most powerful earth bender here" he said laughing.

Hotaru Gaoling, First Born of Jiro Gaoling, he had been full of himself and has a superiority syndrome. Because he was born first, he thinks the other brothers are weaklings and trash. He has trained himself to be better than his father, who he also does not like. He is also a womanizer, always getting what he wants, if he doesn't, he uses force, for example, a girl rejected his offer to spend the night with him. He held her down and raped her. She wouldn't tell and she was thrown out of her family. He also got her pregnant and she committed suicide from the fear and sadness. He especially hates the seventh son, Tanda.

Jiro stood up and looked at his son.

"You will fight him, prove to me, you are the strongest here" he said teasing his son. Hotaru grew with rage, he cursed and shouted.

"Hey you fucking piece of trash, get over here" he said shouting to Tanda. Tanda opened one eye and yawned. He brushed his hair from his eyes and straightened up. He stepped forward and knelt down to pick up his staff. He started walking towards the centre of the hall. He stopped just a few metres from Hotaru.

"The battle will commence, between my Eldest Son and Youngest Son. Who will win?" he shouted.

Toph had seen through the eyes of the ground and imagined from the description her mother gave to her what had happened. She was disgusted, by this Hotaru character but a little amazed by this Tanda person. She could read the heart beat of a person through the ground. She felt the heart beat fast full of rage in Hotaru, but as Tanda approached it increased in speed, the beat of the heart, in fear. Tanda's heart beat was average; it was purely calm and tranquil. _Who was this Tanda,_she thought to herself. She would see and know a bit about him in the fight. She heard from her father that people were making bets who would win. Only two people, including Toph bet on Tanda.

**Okay thats the End of the Second Chapter, I will start the Third Chpater, maybe later this week, due to my work, and still not alot of people read avatar fanfic, which annoys, me, Check my otehr fanfics.**

**Write reviews, and bi bi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Those who saw the pre three, that was a mistake. This is the true Third Chapter. Long one, I must say.**

**P.s. I do not own Avatar. Um, OC based on me and I am a Fan of Toph**

Hotaru stood at one end and Tanda at the other. Hotaru made a stance of honouring the match. He was full of rage, his veins popping up on his forehead. Tanda on the other hand was completely calm. He had made no stance. He was just holding his staff behind his back. The Lord stood up and clapped his hands, which meant the start of the battle. Hotaru jumped forward,

"I will kill you with my fists, without even using earth bending" he said as he swung his fist into the face of Tanda. Hotaru did indeed hit something, but it was not the face. He had yet to figure how much he had run at Tanda. It seemed Tanda had moved to a spot where there was a pillar just to the side of him. He had moved Hotaru by moving the tile he was on to the side, resulting in Hotaru slamming his fist into the pillar, crushing the stone a little. Hotaru winced in pain and used his other fist to smash again, this time; he stopped and felt his whole body move to the side. It seemed Tanda was moving Hotaru's body using the stone tiles. Hotaru was surprised, but also angered. He stepped back and took a stronger stance. He looked at Tanda and sneered at him.

"Get rid of your weapon and fight me" he shouted. Tanda heard the order and looked at his staff. He shrugged his shoulders and let go off his staff, which fell perfectly on the tip and kept balanced. He then looked back to his brother and saw that Hotaru had charged forward holding two swords, that when he swung them, Tanda had to fall down, to miss them. He used his legs to push Hotaru back. Hotaru just jumped upwards and he was in the air and that was his mistake as Tanda was able to get up and use a tile on the floor to send it flying it at Hotaru, who was able to dodge it at the last second. He landed and sent a rock at Tanda, who caught it and the rock turned to small pebbles.

Everyone was amazed at what they were seeing, some were disgusted at what Hotaru had done, asking his opponent to lose his weapon, while using his own blades. Some were surprised than the illegitimate son; Tanda had power to cause Hotaru trouble. Only one or two people were truly amazed at Tanda's power. Toph included was although blind was infatuated by the feeling and seismic sense she was having. She could see the techniques before it happened and it seemed Tanda could also, and he had only used four steps to perform all his tricks. She was intrigued by what his staff could do, since it had been balancing on the tip for a long time. She stopped herself from thinking as her mother pressed her hand against her shoulder.

"It seems you have a crush on that boy" she said smiling. Toph knew she was smiling and did not rebuttal to that quote. She did have a crush on Tanda, and it seemed the only one, since the other girls had crushes on Hotaru. She was cheering and smiled to herself. Her mother looked on her daughter's face and smiled. She grabbed the arm of her husband, who was surprised by Hotaru and Tanda and kind of thinking who would win, would get his daughter. He was hoping for Hotaru, since of his class and power and heritage, being the eldest son of Lord Jiro.

Hotaru threw his blades at Tanda, who dodged them, by an inch, Tanda knew of his brother's skills. Since he was usually used as a practise dummy, he usually stood at the gates and had to dodge the rocks and daggers from his so called brothers. Tanda was not even fighting seriously, but soon he would have to. Hotaru used earth bending to create spikes of earth near Tanda, who stopped them with his hands and turned them to pebbles. Hotaru could not understand what Tanda was doing, but he would bring out the big moves now. He closed his eyes and breathed.

He pushed his hands forward and back, not one more person in the room understood what he was doing, but the expression on Tanda's face had changed from clam, to a little nervousness. Toph who was watching could see and sense what Hotaru was doing. Hotaru was underground crushing the stone and marble and will use it to create a six sided cage that raise him in the air and then create four pillars to push it upwards into the hard metal roof, meaning Tanda would receive damage, Toph knew she could maybe get away from that type of move, but did not know if Tanda would also be able.

Hotaru made his move by slamming his foot down into the ground and cracking the actual floor, that the crack surrounded itself around Tanda's feet. Then two slabs closed of his right and left side and two more closed his front and back. Tanda had one option, which he did go for, and under his feet another slab appeared covering his escape and another slab above Tanda. The six slab cage lifted, that Hotaru created using pillars to crush him into the metal roof.

Everyone knew that Hotaru had won using that move and cheers echoed the room. Hotaru smiled and received the praise he wished for. He walked towards his Father and walked up the steps, but the guards stopped him. The Guards of his Father were strong, but not strong enough as Hotaru disposed of them quickly.

"Get up Father. I won the battle and I gain the seat and estates" he said smiling. The Father, the Lord looked at him and before Hotaru could even step forward, he was pushed down the stairs.

"What the hell?" asked Hotaru as he stood up? He had felt being hit by something strong. He looked up and saw his father stand up from his seat. His fist seemed to be cracking of earth. Hotaru chuckled looking at his father.

"So what I felt was truly Earth. You made your arm from Earth Bending" he said. Jiro Gaoling had been in a war against a Fire and Earth Bender and did not know his general was working for the other side. He was betrayed by his own general and one of his hands was cut off. He had made a replacement of an earth hand, which by all standards was a great achievement.

Hotaru brushed away his hair and pointed his finger at his father then at the cage in the roof.

"I have won and I demand the Seat" he shouted. Jiro did not budge, but looked at his son.

"It seems you can stop playing dead, my son" Jiro said looking back at the cage. There was a high pitched whistle and the cage retracted and slammed down onto the floor, the slabs just opening up and Tanda coming out, dusting himself off.

"Sorry, Father, I thought, Hotaru would not go up the steps and maybe sense me, but he still seems inexperienced" he said.

What had transpired, everyone was shocked, even Toph, but she had some idea. It seemed Tanda had played dead, but was actually trying to see if Hotaru could sense his heart beat through the Earth, but had not and stepped to father's level of sight.

Hotaru was pissed off and enraged that he had not been able to stop Tanda. He turned round and slammed the foot onto the ground and moved his hands back and then forward, in creating spears, numerous spears that flew towards Tanda. Hotaru then jumped forward after the spears, using a slab of rock to propel himself upwards, towards the ceiling.

Tanda did not really care that the spears came at him. He closed his eyes and heard as the rock pebbles fell from the spears hit the ground. He knew from where each spear was coming from, and knew, that spears were also coming from the other sides. It seemed Hotaru was not fighting alone, he had friends. Tanda made a stance and moved his leg forward. He brought down his arms and then up, creating a perfect earth dome that stopped the dome. Hotaru while in the air, landed on a recent ledge that had been created seconds ago.

"Cowering are we?" asked Hotaru. He whistled and from the columns and the grounds came out black robed soldiers. Lord Jiro was surprised.

"Who are they?" he asked. Hotaru smiled and the soldiers formed near him.

"My private guard" he said. He laughed away and ordered the soldiers to surround the dome.

Meanwhile in the audience, some were amazed at both benders' power, some were afraid, some wanted Hotaru to win, and some to have Tanda win. Toph had her hand on the ground and was figuring what Tanda was doing. One private guard looked around and under his hood smiled at all the pretty ladies. He noticed that he was getting shorter or the room was getting bigger. He looked down and noticed it. He called out to his comrades who also looked at noticed themselves, which they were sinking also. As the first one got to his waist into the ground, he tried to use his hands to earth bend, but, his legs could not find anything as they felt enclosed within the sands. They needed something under their legs to be able to move the earth. Hotaru turned back to his guard and saw ¾ of them being sucked into the ground. He stepped to them and knelt down touching the surface which they were sinking into. He grabbed some and it feel through his fingers. Sand. Hotaru was surprised at what was occurring in front of him. His private guard, known to be the best of the best in Earth bending were being dragged underground by simple sand. Hotaru knew of people of the desert that used Sand Bending, but he had a suspicion, only small that his half and a bastard brother, Tanda was Sand Bending, but the majority of his brain was saying someone was helping Tanda and turned around, looking for the culprit. He found no one in a stance which would respond to the actions to his men.

He heard a crack and slowly turned his head as the dome, his brother had hidden in was breaking apart. The earth around him fell to the ground and turned to dust. Tanda was standing, brushing dust off his body. The whole hall gasped and whispered. Toph sitting next to her mother explained as well as explained to her father and neighbouring people.

"That bender knows how to bend the Earth and crush it and bend the sand" she said. Her father showed, well although not seeing, could feel his heart beat rising, and her mother's beat calming down. She wondered what the father of the earth benders was feeling and directed her seismic sense towards him, but she felt nothing and she felt him revert his sense towards her. She could feel pulses from him to her, as a code. She understood it and stood up, her mother wondering where she was going. She walked over towards Lord Jiro and stood by his side. She made a seat for herself and sat down. The crowd were wondering what she was doing, her mother was surprised and her father was ecstatic, his daughter was sitting next to the Great Lord, or one of his old friends.

Back to the battle between Hotaru, his private guard and Tanda, it was now showing that Tanda would be winning.

The quarter of the guard stood in front of Tanda. Tanda placed himself back at calmness and did not show any stance. The private guard charged forward using hands and fists first. Tanda kept deflecting them. Then the guards used earth bending that created pillars around Tanda to constrain him. They did stop him, but everyone had to admit, even Toph and Jiro, that going up against three strong earth benders was a hard task already.

Toph seemed to be afraid for Tanda's life, but she felt the hand of Jiro on her hand for her comfort.

"He is the strongest son I have" he said. Toph felt comfort.

Tanda looked around and looked towards his father and a girl, he smiled. He saw her eyes and did not really care. He sent a pulse through the floor, Hotaru could not feel it, but Toph did. She responded by waving. Hotaru saw a girl waving at Tanda.

"Hm. That's Toph Bei Fong" he said. He licked his lips.

"Die already, I am going to make her mine" he said. There was a force against stone. It came from the throne.

"Tanda, will you stop playing around. I allow you to use your full power" he said. Hotaru could not believe his old man. It was as if, Tanda had been doing nothing but playing around.

"Okay, father" said Tanda. Hotaru turned round and saw Tanda stepping from the pillars as they broke and hitting the ground with his leg, creating a pillar that pushed one of the guards up.

"I will be quick" he said. He pushed his arms down and up and made a flowing motion. It seemed not like earth bending, but more like sand bending. Hotaru jumped up and created a stepping edge for himself on a pillar. The other two guards did not see and reacted slow. They were dragged into the ground. Tanda walked towards Jiro and at that moment Hotaru jumped down towards Tanda with an earth spike that he had formed on his hand. As he was close, he hit nothing but the floor. He stood up and saw Tanda standing over him.

"Goodbye" he said. Tanda sat in a crouch position and slammed his fists together, as he did the earth around Hotaru and covered over him, and overlapped him like a rope. It then elevated him into the air and positioned to be eye level to Tanda. Tanda breathed out and turned to his father. Lord Jiro stood up and clapped his hands, and then Toph and then the whole hall began to clap.

"Tanda you are the successor of the Gaoling, you will gain everything after my retirement" he said. Everyone clapped louder and Top was being annoyed by this sound.

"Silent!" shouted a voice that echoed through the hall, the hall also shook with force and everyone grabbed each other. Lord Jiro looked around and looked towards his Tanda who was holding his staff and held his throat as he was the source of the commotion.

"I agreed to nothing. Father, I will fight you to get this inheritance, but first let me travel the world and explore" he said. The crowd gasped and some were annoyed. They stood up and shouted at Tanda and he took the words at him. Another shock, but this time the voice was lower, and it had come from Lord Jiro.

"I accept your dream. Now let us celebrate and drink the afternoon, evening and night" he said and the party began. Tanda went outside and found the girl outside.

"You must be strong that my father acknowledges you." He said to her. Toph turned round, her eyes silver as usual.

"You noticed me, in the hall" she said. She was blushing and stuttering. She left him to go back to her parents. Tanda looked towards the horizon.

**That was the Third Chapter**

Read review and comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of my Avatar Fanfiction. Toph is going to a party and guess who her guest is and? Why is Toph always blind, do you know why? Find out.**

**Do not own anything of the copyrights of ALAB  
**

It was a beautiful morning, the birds were signing, a clear sky with the one or two clouds floating. The sun poked out of the two clouds and shined down on the town of Bei Fong House. In the backyard of the House, Toph was stretching out and finished it by relaxing her hands.

She then stepped to the left and moved her hands downwards. To the left, a pillar thrust from the ground and then she moved her stance to the right, resulting in a pillar on her right side. She did the same thing in front of her and behind her. Pillars behind her and in front of her were created. She then crossed her arms across her body and slammed her fist into the ground. It cracked a little. As she stood up, she had created in a small amount of time, a house. It was a beauty and a piece of art and architecture. It was something that should have been made for the King of the Earth Kingdom.

Toph walked to the steps and breathed in. She now knew she had the skill and power to create a living household if she ever traveled. She turned her body and walked back to the Main House. She carefully walked up the steps, although she could see where she walked using the earth, like badgermoles. She could not walk up marble steps and wooden floors as they had little or no earth fragments in them.

She walked slowly across the wooden panels and entered into a large wide room through wooden doors. She felt a warm touch on her hands and she knew the frail touch was from her mother. Her mother led her to a seating area. She and her daughter sat down.

"So did you sleep well, Toph?" her mother asked her. Toph did not turn her head, just looked forward, not in truth, she could only see darkness as the room around her, had no earth fragments on them, although the walls were made from rock, she was too far from them. Her silver eyes stared forward.

"I slept well, mum. Where is Dad?" she asked her mother. Her mother smiled and massaged her daughter's shoulders.

"He is coming back soon. He went to the town to do some errands and collect messages for this Family," she said. Toph had a surprised expression on her face, although it calmed down, as Toph remembered. Her Father had become of a man and had helped more around the house.

She heard the front door close and steps coming into the greeting room. She felt her mother squeeze her hand a little. She did not understand, she felt there might be an attacker in front of them, but then heard her father's voice all ecstatic.

"Toph, a message came to you from the Avatar," he said all happy. He knew his daughter knew the Avatar personally and had taught him earth bending. But still he was happy just knowing the Avatar had not forgotten about their daughter. He opened the letter as its aid even on the letter to open it and read it out loud as the Avatar knew Toph was blind.

"The Avatar invites you as a guest to the Four Nation Ball at Lao Island, the Avatar's communal island," he said. Toph smiled, but she did not know why her mother squeezed her hand.

"Oh wait, where is he?" asked her father as she heard footsteps walking away from the house. Toph stood up and walked towards the wall and broke through it. She was now outside and she felt the ground underneath her. She could sense the number of people outside her Main House. It seemed the news of the Avatar inviting her, had spread around and she could feel and know who had come to her ticket to the Island away. Although the numbers began to deplete, as someone else was taking them down. She ran to the gates and opened them. She felt a burst of wind and felt in the ground, using her seismic eye. She was speechless at what she saw with that eye.

In front of her was standing, an earth bender who had not used any earth bending skills, but martial arts alone and had taken out all the people who had ill intent towards Toph. She knew the feeling she was getting from, it was Tanda. Her heart moved quicker. And she felt her legs weaken.

Tanda was standing with his staff on his back and his fists but his sides. They were all bloody and he himself had cuts on his face and arms.

"Don't hurt her," he said and as he turned to see Toph standing, he saw her knees weaken and ran to her. Toph felt his hands around her as she was caught. Tanda looked down on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She breathed in and out and her breathing was heavy. The man who had made her heart beat fast at the party was holding her and his face not far from hers.

"Hey get your hands off my daughter, you punk!" was the words she heard from her father shouting and then hearing an apology later as her father recognised the man who had saved her and them,

After an hour of discussion, Toph was packed up for her travel and had told her father and mother she was going to travel alone. Her father had asked Tanda to travel with her till the docks to the Island. Tanda had complied as their fathers were best friends.

Tanda and Toph were walking away from the town now and were walking uphill. Toph was trying to not to go red from the atmosphere that surrounded the earth bender next to her. She heard him stop and heard the rocks around her move.

"How about we have a race?" he asked her. Toph changed her expression from redness to excitement.

"Sure, tiger. Where to?" she responded back. Last time she had a race using earth bending, it was against Aang, the Avatar and she had still won.

"Well how about the docks?" he asked her. Toph looked very surprised about that.

"That is a three day walk from there...but less than a day for earth moving," she said and admitted. Toph knew what Tanda was doing. He was doing her a favour, of having fun on a journey, instead of walking in silence.

A few minutes after preparing all the stuff and making a stance, they were ready to go. Toph felt the wind across her face and burst forward, moving her hands, in sync with each other, as if she was swimming. She could not feel Tanda, but then felt him not far from her. He was quick and moving in a swifter motion.

She noticed she was earth moving and he was sand moving. He was really skilled in sand and earth bending.

After numerous hours of racing, Toph was feeling tired and she did not notice the large creak in front of her. She did not have time to stop and closed her eyes. But she did not feel pain or anything. She felt warmth and the beating of a heart. She opened her eyes and for the first time in her life, she could see light. She could see light through her eyes, she could see the sun, but after that she saw the beautiful face of Tanda and him. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious from the shock.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in a tent. Her clothes were changed and she was on the softest material she had ever laid upon. She saw the tent entrance open a little, and the smell of cooked food, a burning fire and water bubbling. She stood up and covered herself with the blanket she was sleeping with. She walked outside and saw Tanda sitting on a rock, on the other side of the flame. Tanda was not wearing anything above the belt as his clothes were drying on a string that was tied around two pillars of rock.

Tanda looked up and saw her and motioned to sit down. Toph walked forward and made an earth chair for herself. She had so many questions; how could she be seeing everything? What had happened after she fell asleep? What had happened to Tanda and why was he half naked? These questions were running through her mind.

Tanda looked at her and smiled.

"I am half naked because I was catching fish and got too wet," he said, which answered one question of Toph's.

"When you fell asleep, I kept moving but saw a lake and thought we should stop and rest for the night. The tent is mine and you seemed cold in the clothes you had on, so I kind of changed you. Don't worry, I didn't look," he said Toph went red, holding her body tightly.

"And the reason you can see, is well I asked a passing medicine woman and she said you were feeling a burning flame in your soul and heart," he said not knowing what it meant. Toph knew what those words meant. She could see, because she was falling for him. She ate some of the food he had cooked and walked back into the tent, closing it and falling sleep once more.

Tanda was outside and put his clothes back and watched the stars in the sky.

"_Burning Flames, my heart has been lighted up by your presence_," he said softly and closed his eyes.

**So what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five or Better known as Bender Art 5, of my Avatar Fanfiction; Toph's First Love, Even Toph needs someone to hold her and make her heart beat faster than the speed of light. I love being a romantic in this. Also using classic anime scenes in part of this, since Avatar is considered an Anime here. So Hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning, Toph had dressed and for the first time had taken time, to tie her hair and check how she looked in a make shift mirror she had found, in Tanda's backpack. She looked at her body and appearance and she had never seen her reflection. She was beautiful, she knew from the numerous times of feeling her body changing, she had grown into a beautiful woman. She opened her own back, knowing her mother packed some non-essential objects she never needed; makeup and brushes. She took the makeup and did not know what to do with it. She used the brush to comb her hair. As she stopped, she closed her eyes and tried to feel through the earth once more. This time, everything was clearer; she could see the surrounding earth and underground much better with her new eyesight back. She opened her eyes and finished brushing her hair. She packed her things and stepped out of the tent.

She noticed that Tanda was not around. She tried to sense him through the ground and noticed his staff and clothes to be next to the lake. She was curious why he had left his object of property and clothes next to the lake. She walked towards the lake, and knelt down picking up his clothes. She looked around and could not spot him anywhere. She brought the clothes to her face and smelt them. For some reason, the scent on them, made her feel hot. But she dropped the clothes when she noticed the naked tanned back of Tanda stand up and resurfaced from the water. She could not but go red and feel in her chest when she could see the half naked body of Tanda before her.

"It's not nice to peek on people, while they are washing," Tanda answered. Toph immediately stepped back and dropped his clothes. She hoped he did not turn round and she could not keep her control. She turned as she saw his body turn. She was facing her back towards him.

"Um, I think we should be off again. I don't want to be late for the Avatar's birthday," she said in a stuttering voice. She stepped forward and closed her eyes, in hopes she would not see how he looked. But her seismic sense was still activated, but as it tried to find the correct structure of Tanda, there was nothing. This had happened numerous times and she could not understand why she could not find him.

"I am all done," said the voice of Tanda as he walked past her. She opened her eyes and she could still see. She watched him pack his tent, his clothes and blankets into his bag. She was curious why he did not earth bend himself a home, but she guessed it was a question of warmth. She saw Tanda motion to her, to follow him. She stepped forward, but she had not noticed that something was wrapped around her leg. Her body tumbled forward. She did not have time to create a soft rock bed to protect her from the hardness of the ground. But as she fell, she fell onto something soft. She looked down. It was a soft rock bed, and she looked up and saw Tanda walking towards her. He knelt down on one knee and presented his hand to help her up.

"Sorry, I forgot you sprained your ankle," he said apologising to her. She took his hand and propped herself up. Through her mind, she could not believe herself. Her reactions were slow, she could not earth bend to save herself from getting hurt, and her usual strict and cold attitude had faded as she now got embarrassed if Tanda looked at her. She and Tanda walked for a few minutes before Toph, began to tumble over. Tanda caught her in his arms. He looked at her and placed his arms around her and lifted her. He was holding her in his arms. She had her face next to his chest and she could feel his heart beat. It was not fast, nor slow, was it at tranquil. She would think from remembering how the Avatar and his girlfriend, Katara acted around each other. Their heart beats would be racing forward. She was feeling a sense of attraction towards Tanda. She closed her eyes and wanted to say thank you to Tanda, but the words did not come out. She noticed something and opened her eyes. He had been travelling already, but he was walking rather than earth moving. She looked up at him and tapped his chest.

"Why aren't you earth moving?" she asked in the same cold attitude. He looked at her as he lowered her down. Her feet touched the ground and she knew she could stand. She made a pose with her arms at her waist and looked up Tanda, noticing she was not even at eye level with him. Tanda scratched the back of the head and looked towards the direction they were heading.

"Walking is much smoother when I am carrying you, but earth moving, I need to be using my hands to sand or earth move," he said in response to her question. Toph did understand and in her mind hit herself in the dumb question she had asked. She knew and made a smiling expression, the old Toph was back. She sat down in front of him and motioned with her hand.

"Use earth bending to move towards the docks and somehow able to move me without lifting me up in your arms," she said. Tanda was at a dead end, but he complied with her request. He turned his back towards her and breathed in and out. He began moving his arms forward and back. Toph felt with her arms and legs, that he was using sand bending to weaken the rock underneath them. He then used earth bending to shatter the rock, to create a thick plate of rock that held Toph and Tanda. She then felt the plate move across the ground, and Tanda was using earth and sand bending in unison. What he was achieving was beyond what Toph had seen. Toph was known as the Strongest Earth Bender of her time, she was the Teacher of the Avatar and a Companion. She was also the running champion of the Tournament.

Tanda moved the earth underneath with his skill, but he was also using precision and perfect concentration for being able to move himself and a sitting Toph. Toph had to admit he was good, but not compared to her in her full state. It seemed although she was still her cold attitude and stubborn personality, she could still see through her eyes. It seems the spark in her heart was longing for Tanda and slowly increasing hour by hour, every time she acknowledged him.

It seemed two hours had passed, when Toph could see in the distance and felt it from her seismic sense, the docks were now close. She was impressed by Tanda's skill and his speed.

"We will be there in a few minutes," he said. She looked at him, in question, how he was going to achieve a half an hour journey in a few minutes. Tanda suddenly changed his stance and lowered his stance. He placed his knee on the surface of the rock plate and pushed his arms back. The rock plate she was on seemed to burst forward. She had enough reaction and time, to grab on the rock as she bent the earth around her feet.

She felt the winds against her face, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see, but she preferred to feel. She sensed as the rock plate got closer and closer to the docks, she sensed the energy depleting from Tanda. It seemed she understood, he knew he was going to lose energy, so he created one final burst. She breathed in and out as they finally stopped and she opened her eyes. They were right in the centre of the docks. Tanda had moved the rock around the town of the docks and stopped in front of the docks. Toph opened her eyes and stood up. She looked down and saw Tanda was not there anymore. She sensed through the rock and found him at the docks, to be exact swimming in the water, as she sensed his clothes once more at the side. She chuckled to herself, that a man like him had made an effort to use the rest of his energy to help her get to her destination. She jumped off the rock plate, taking her stuff and swinging it around her shoulder. She walked towards the docks, but this time she was using her earth eye and real eyes to see everything around her.

Everything was beautiful and she could see all the girls. They were beautiful, she could tell and how every man around them was looking at them. She understood why girls took effort to make themselves look beautiful. But she hoped Tanda was not a man who took appearance over personality. She noticed as she was walking, many men were looking in her direction. But she also noticed something else; two men had been following her since she had entered the town and were following her to the docks. She stopped and turned round. There stood in front of two tall men, she could tell they were beautiful, but not as handsome as Tanda. She could also tell, the way they were standing, and they had no stance and seemed to be non-benders.

"Hey pretty lady, want to come back with us and have a drink?" they asked her. Toph chuckled and pointed to her eyes.

"Like you ever come to me, if I was blind," she said. They did not understand her answer, but stepped forward anyways.

"Come back with us, you are a girl and we are guys, we have needs and we can take care of those needs," they both said smiling. Toph knew what they wanted to do with her; have sex. She found that disgusting, that men like that existed, but she had met numerous guys, when seeing her bloomed body wanted to do her. She had sensed, Tanda seemed not even interested in that action, although she did take offence, she was thankful he was not a pig.

"The answer is no," she said. She turned round, but as she did, she felt an arm on her arm. The men had gripped her arm and it was painful now. She tried to wriggle out, but as she did, she was spun round and pushed against a wall. The spectacle took no one's eyes towards her. She hated how some people did not want to help those in trouble. She tried to move, but now had, not two but four men looking over her.

"We have a tough one here, it seems she does not know the rules of this town," the so called leader one said. He seemed bigger and had more stature on his upper body. He looked at Toph and cupped her chin with his hand. Toph moved her leg, but he gripped her neck.

"I can tell you are an Earth Bender, I am a Fire Bender, but in this town, no one is allowed to bend the elements, the Avatar is not even an expectation," he said. Toph gasped and tried to breathe. She was in real trouble. It was against the law in some towns to bend; she understood this town was one of them. Her speed was weak, as her ankle had yet to heal and she had not much strength as she was born with a physical weak stature. She tried to scream, but the fingers of the fire bender were on her neck. She was trying to call for help, but truthfully, she was calling for Tanda.

Her saviour came as the fire bender, felt his body flung into the main courtyard and centre of the town. The three men around her ran back to their leader to help him up. The Fire Bender stood up and looked towards Toph. There next to Toph stood a shirtless man who was holding a staff. Toph slumped to her knees and breathed out heavily. She looked up and smiled as her saviour was Tanda.

Tanda, who had started swimming in the sea, noticed that Toph had vanished. He had gotten out and felt the ground, looking for her. He noticed she was being followed when he found her. He then proceeded to run towards her, as he knew that this town forbid bending of the elements. But it was allowed in only one instance. To settle disputes, such as fights and battles. He had appeared just in time, before Toph would of lost conscience.

Tanda walked to the centre of the courtyard, opposite the fire Bender. A civilian ran in between them. He seemed to place his fingers against his mouth and created a sound of a whistle. Everyone turned round and it seemed all of them knew what was going to happen, as all of them moved to a higher level to watch Tanda and the Fire Bender. The civilian smiled.

"I am, well my name is not important, the Blue Storm's Boss, Xan, a Fire Bender versus," he seemed to ask Tanda. Tanda spoke to his name and the civilian coughed.

"Versus Tanda, prize of this battle, that girl," he said. Tanda had no saying in this, as he had read up about these disputes. There was a battle between one party and another and the prize was usually someone's life, money or a location. Tanda knew he was now fighting for Toph's Life, and he was not going to fighting against one person. There were no rules, you could use bending and you were allowed to have help from friends and dirty tricks were allowed. The civilian moved his hand down, which meant the start of the battle. Xan was the first to attack as he produced a stance and threw a flurry of flame attacks. Tanda was quite ready for anything the man threw. But as he noticed, someone was running at his side, and someone was coming from the air. It meant, if he dodged the attack, he would be attacked by both men. He was not even going to show what element he bent or even if he did. He would keep a low profile. He slammed his staff into the flames and lowered his body. His legs and hands were on the ground. The effect his staff had made was creating a split around the flames, causing them to head towards the flying attacker and running attacker. It hit both of them and they screamed in pain. The crowd cheered at Tanda's achievement. Tanda himself got a little annoyed, but stood up, dusting himself off.

"You do not seen like a Bender, but you are able to sense those attacking you, a No-Bender, interesting," he said. He charged up his fists that engulfed in flames. He seemed to be a Bender who tried to use the element around him. Tanda prepared a stance and knew he could battle and finish this quickly, but to use Earth, Sand or his Fist. As he saw the shower of fire balls coming at him, he chose his own skill and martial arts. He jumped to the side and used his staff to propel his own body upwards. He flew over the shower of fireballs and threw his staff down at the Fire Bender. Xan felt something from the air and jumped upwards. He smiled and looked around for his opponent. He heard everyone's shouts to the words above him. He looked up and saw Tanda land on his chest. Both were in the air, but Tanda had the upper hand.

"The larger the mass, the faster you fall," he said. He thrust his feet down on the chest and they both pummelled down. They hit the ground and from the force, Xan made with his body, shattered the rock tiles. Tanda stepped off Xan and walked away. The civilian commentator was bewildered, but a battle was a battle.

"Battle Finished, Winner; Tanda," he said. The crowd seemed dead silent, but then one man began to clap and everyone else clapped and cheered for Tanda. Tanda walked over to Toph and picked her up in his arms. The girls of the crowds felt ecstasy and lust for Tanda. As Tanda walked towards the docks, he was greeted by numerous girls who all showed their appearance to him.

"Leave that girl, and come with us," they said. The crowd seemed to grow more and Tanda felt the air was being depleted and he felt Toph's heart beat slowly lose its pace. He stopped and with his body sent a tremor into the ground, shaking everyone's balance and making them fall.

"Piss off, you whores," he said to the girls as he walked away from them. From a distance, Xan lifted himself up with the help of his friends.

"He was an earth bender, that was a powerful shockwave," he said annoyed. He walked away and the girls, who had fawned over Tanda, began crying, but some even felt more lust and wanting of his body, as he would do anything for the woman he was carrying.

Tanda walked towards the docks and stopped at the edge of them. He laid Toph down on his batch of clothes, so she would feel warmth and softness. Toph slowly opened her eyes and she could see Tanda standing over. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. But suddenly she felt a familiar presence. There was some panic and commotion as something of a large size landed on the ground before the docks. Tanda's heart beat seemed to quicken, but then calm itself.

"So you are the Guardian of the Earth Titan, thank you for protecting my honoured guests," said a male voice that seemed high pitched. A comforting warm hand was placed on Toph's hand. As Toph opened her eyes she saw the brown haired beauty, which was known as the Water Princess, also known as the wife of the Avatar. Toph saw the familiar face of Katara. If she was here, it meant that the Avatar was here. The male voice that had spoken to Tanda, as she looked towards him, was Aang, or as she called him Twinkle Toes. She was helped up by Katara and looked at her. They hugged and Katara noticed a change of appearance on Toph. She looked at Toph's eyes.

"Your eyes, they are…" she was speechless. Toph looked towards Tanda and noticed he was further away, looking at the Avatar's personal transport and friend, Appa, the Flying Bison. Toph smiled at Aang and Katara.

"My eyesight is healed, I can see, because of something a medicine woman said, the flames of my heart are burning for a Sand Wandered," she said. Katara instantly knew, but it would take the Avatar some time. Katara looked towards Tanda and smiled at Toph as she turned back.

"He is a catch, why don't you invite him to the Avatar Ball as your Plus 1?" she asked Toph. Toph blushed which was what Katara was intending. But it seemed that Aang was ahead of both girls. He stepped next to Tanda and placed a letter in his hand. Toph and Katara heard him accept the invitation to the ball and both girls smiled.

Minutes later, after the Avatar waved to the villagers and townsfolk, he jumped onto the Flying Bison, but not before helping up his wife, Katara. Tanda did the same, as he helped Toph up, because of her light head and sprained ankle, that Katara had insisted to fix, but Toph had refused.

Tanda looked at the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, I would like to travel my own transportation, I am not ready for air travel," he said. The Avatar allowed it and Katara and Toph wondered how an earth bender was going to travel the sea, only by boat was an option. As Appa lifted off the ground, the Avatar, Katara and Toph watched as Tanda put on his clothes, his bags already on the bison. Tanda walked to the edge of the docks. He moved his hands up and down and suddenly the water shook; from the water, formed a pillar of earth. All three were amazed, that Tanda had formed from the bottom of the sea, a pillar. Tanda stepped and the pillar encompassed him a sphere of earth. The sphere then proceeded to fall into the water and they saw tendrils of water moving towards the direction of the island. Toph and Katara chuckled as they understood that Tanda was moving underwater using an earth sphere. Avatar Aang did not understand, but commanded his Bison to fly towards the island. Soon they would be there and the next day would be the Ball of the Avatar.

**Comment, and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow long time since I have updated this. By the way no word of a lie, I wrote this is a span of two hours. Listening to Snow Patrol and Link in Park really got me going. I hope you enjoy this. bender Art 7 will be coming out within a week**

Through the skies, the clouds formed beautiful shapes. It was not a natural occurrence, it was being created using air bending, and the only one in the world who could do it was the Avatar. And he was playing too much, as the creations he made were baffling and complex. the creations involved; a dragon, lions, the avatar, the beautiful image of his wife, the Water Princess Katara.

Toph in the backseat had her eyes closed. Now that Tanda was nowhere near it seemed her blindness had come back. But it was okay, she assumed it was a onetime thing. She was day dreaming of the old days when she travelled with the Avatar to fight evil and protect the people. Her day dreaming stopped when she heard the happy moan of a female. She woke and stamped her feet against the seat, which made Appa move to the side and cause Aang t fall out. But he caught himself on an air ball and levitated back to his post.

"Sorry Toph, you are just so quiet we forgot you were there," said Katara. Toph stood up and walked forward already knowing where the two love birds were from their voices.

"So Twinkle toes when are we getting there?" she asked the Avatar. Aang coughed and cleared his throat. Toph felt the air get heavier and she knew they were descending. She tapped Katara's shoulder and Katara looked down.

"Not so far, give it a few seconds," she said. She stood up herself and waved her arms. Toph counted to five and then jumped off the flying bison. She felt the ground underneath her and in actual fact, a rock pillar had been formed when she was falling. She then moved her fist and leg and caused the earth pillar to decrease in height until she was on the ground. She looked around using her feet and sent numerous pulses around the area, seismic pulses. She received the images back and knew the geography, topography and basic image of what was around her. She could perfectly see the constructed blocks of the areas around her, the gigantic palace of the Fire Lord. She also sensed the four earth benders in front of her.

"Master Toph, it is a pleasure to meet you in person," said the first earth bender on the right. She could tell from the way he stood in her seismic image, that he was experienced but was only good at quick attacks. Toph smiled and walked past the four benders. She noticed one of them was a woman, whose heart beat was moving exceptionally fast. Toph turned and stared down at the girl.

"Calm you freakin nerve. Earth benders need to have composure," she said. The girl's heart beat began to slow down and Toph grumbled walking towards the landing area of the bison. She created stepping stones for Katara but when Aang stepped on them, she caused them to vanish, but Aang created his own steps and chuckled.

"Nothing really gets you down, Twinkle," she said to the Avatar. Aang shook his head and grabbed Katara's hand as they walked towards the Main Gate. The Gates opened and they were greeted by (the short hair girl who is a gymnast, Lin for the fact) Lin. She shook Aang's hand and hugged Katara and Toph together.

"This way," she said. As they walked, Toph was trying to sense and find a person but could not. Lin noticed after a few minutes and stopped. Lin walked to Toph and turned her head to the side.

"Are you looking for something, or someone?" she asked in curiosity. Toph nodded and turned to Aang. Aang slammed his hand against his head and cursed to himself.

"Tanda, the earth bender. Lin, has an earth bender, arrived any chance?" he asked her. Lin pondered for a moment.

"Can you describe him?" she asked them. Toph looked at Lin.

"He has silver hair which is right on unusual, a pale face, and blasting red eyes. He was wearing dark robes, but he was shirtless when we last saw him." she said. Lin was first amazed by the description and that it was coming from the blind bender. In the back of her mind she was remembering such a face but could not understand why.

"oh the fact he arrived in a ball of earth," she said. Lin's eyes widened and understood why.

"That was a friend of yours, ah, let me take you to him," she said. They walked towards the dungeon and a tall shaved head person was talking to a guard.

"Hey Sokka," shouted Katara. Sokka turned round and saw Lin walking with Aang, Katara and Toph in tow. He was glad to see his sister, Toph and Aang.

"Hey, what are you doing here, well for the ball but why here at the dungeons?" he asked them. Lin walked to him and whispered something to him.

"They know the earth bender we captured?" he asked amazed. Toph and Katara looked confused.

"What do you mean captured?" they both asked. Sokka opened the gate to the dungeons.

"Let me tell you on the way down," he said and they followed him, with Lin closing the door behind them.

~Two hours Earlier (Yes Two hours. Seemed Aang took some time to make up for his mistake of falling asleep. Anyway I am rambling, flashback starts)~

A guard was positioned at the docks of the Fire Palace when he noticed something coming towards the island from the water. He called a few other guards who asked a water bender to find what it. The water bender moved his arms and pushed the object within the waters upwards. There on the pillars of water was a sphere of earth. The water bender pushed the water towards the island and an earth bender guard moved the sphere. The ball of earth was placed before them and the bender of earth broke it. From the sphere stepped a shirtless man. His hair was silver and he had red eyes. The guards had seen this appearance for the first time.

"Who are you?" they asked him. He looked at them and looked around, amazed at the structure. He bent down and touched the ground with his palm. He closed his eyes and then stood up.

"Quite a large palace, and so many different structures in and out," he said. The guards all made stances, some were benders and some were not. The ones who were non-benders produced swords and weapons and pointed at the man.

"We ask you again who are you and what business do you have at the Fire Lord's Island?" some of them asked. The man looked around.

"Sorry, mind if I take a quick look?" he asked, although it was more like a statement. He walked past them and ran up a pillar and climbed to the top. He stood on the top and looked around. The next thing he knew he was flung down onto the ground and constricted by metallic handcuffs . He was taken to a metallic cage where he was locked up. They asked him questions and he only said what was his name was. Onyx.

~Flashback has ended(short was it not, oh well)~

Sokka stood next to the metallic cell where Onyx sat. Toph had her face in her hands, embarrassed and annoyed. Katara was trying not to chuckle and Aang walked to Onyx and sat down in front of him.

"Onyx, I mean Tanda, why did you not tell who you were?" he asked him. Onyx/Tanda looked up and breathed out.

"Just a game. Plus they based their judgment on how I appeared. Not what I was wearing but my hair and eyes, I am viewed as an outcast, so I have this attitude usually towards authority figures," he said. Aang sighed and stood up. Sokka opened the door for him and watched as Toph walk into the cell and break the handcuffs. She then patted him on the back and walked out with him. They walked up the stairs and left the three speechless.

"What happened to Toph?" Sokka asked. Katara shook her head and walked after them leaving Aang and Sokka alone to think about it.

A few hours earlier, the Ball was soon to start, Katara was washing her hair as she heard a knock at her door. She assumed it was Aang being a child again. She opened the door and saw Toph standing holding a dress.

"Can you help me?" she asked her. Katara smiled and let Toph in. She led Toph into the bathroom and told her to undress. Toph had done this before once and undressed. Katara blushed as she saw how Toph had grown since they had bathed naked last. Toph's body had changed considerably, the curves, the breasts and the hips area had all changed. Toph stepped into the water and as she lowered she had a nice feeling of warmth. She felt Katara's hands unravel her hair and begin to wash. It had been so long since she had such a touching moment between her and Katara.

"So, I guess you like this Tanda guy?" asked Katara. Toph shook a little, about to protest, but she stopped. No need to hide, she knew her attitude changed from stern to shy when she was around Tanda or if something happened to him.

"I think I do. Whenever I see, light comes to my eyes and I can see and my heart beats faster that I have ever felt it," she said. Katara smiled as she added shampoo to Toph's hair. In her mind, Katara was happy that Toph was feeling like this, it reminded her of the days when she knew she loved Aang. They finished washing and Katara took Toph to her bedroom. She sat Toph down and began to do her makeup.

Elsewhere in the male rooms, Aang and Sokka were helping each other dress, some of the clothes were hard to put on. Lin and Suki, Sokka's girlfriend were helping them.

"Hey where is that Tanda guy?" asked Suki. Sokka puffed and pointed outside to the balcony. Suki walked outside and looked down from the balcony to see on the training ground a silver haired individual, moving and practising. He was practising with a staff and she could not see any signs he was a bender. She walked back to her boyfriend and asked Lin to leave them and go attend her duties. Lin left and walked into the great hall and began to fully help and tell people what to do.

An hour passed, the guests had arrived and the Ball was in creation. Guests of every nation was here, benders and non benders talking with each other on equal terms. Within the crowds, Katara and Toph were greeted by everyone. A group of elderly men walked up to them.

"Ah the Water Princess and the Mountain Mover, Lady Katara and Miss Toph, a pleasure to meet you both," he said out stretching his hand. Katara placed her hand and he kissed it. He offered to Toph who refused. He made an annoyed expression, but it turned to normal when Katara looked at him.

"I apologize, " the man said. His name was Ban Loga, he was a military commander of the Fire Nation. An influential man of great strength and power. He turned to his friends and walked away. Although far from Toph they were within ear shot and she heard them talk.

"What a spoiled brat. Just because she was an earth bender and friends, she does not have the decency to act like she is supposed to," he said. His friend on his right spoke to him.

"We should do something about that attitude of her. Touch her a bit," he said. This man was a younger commander in the earth nation army. The men laughed and Toph was furious. She walked to Katara and held her hand. The two commanders walked towards the water princess and Toph and as they neared, they area became clear and suddenly they slipped and fell to the ground. Their glasses fell and shattered. Some guests turned round and they all saw what had happened. One tile had slipped and they had slipped on it. The staff helped them up and the men did not want to be in this area anymore and left.

Toph looked around and was surprised, but she knew who had done it. She had intended to punch or use earth bending to hurt the men, but she knew it was Tanda who had beaten her to the punch.

A sound of ovation is heard and everyone turns round to the stage. There on the stage stands the tall and powerful figure of Fire Lord Zuko. His red robes touching the ground and his scar shown. Everyone is the kingdom had seen the scar and were not afraid of him anymore or gossiped about it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Second Annual Avatar Ball," he spoke and his voice boomed throughout the hall. The guests cheered and Toph clapped her hands quietly. She felt and noticed that her sight came back and she could see Zuko for the first time. She had known about the scar and now actually saw it. She turned round and saw Tanda standing by her side. He was dressed in black and green garments. His silver hair was tied back and he was wearing tinted glasses that hid his red eyes. She turned her head and saw in the distance; Sokka talking to Suki, while she hit him and told him to listen, Katara next to the stage talking to a dark haired woman.

Zuko cleared his throat and raised his arms, the clapping stopped and he spoke again.

"I wish to honour tonight, as today as the Avatar's birthday. Happy birthday Aang and come on," he said. From the side of the stage, on a ball of air hovered the well dressed Avatar. He jumped off the air ball and hugged Zuko.

"Thank you Fire lord. I thank you for all coming. I hope you enjoy this Ball and the festive, and to end this introduction and presentation," he said. The guests noticed Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang take the same stances. The both moved creating small flames and finally came together and combined their fists. Between their arms and fists, a circle of colourful flames formed, it was not only red, there were purple, blue, yellow, orange and red flames. The guests clapped and Aang walked off the stage with Zuko. The guests shook both of the important leaders hands.

Aang walked with Zuko towards the side and Toph saw Katara wave her hand to move towards them. Toph pulled Tanda towards the side and finally they stopped in front. Zuko ushered Katara, Aang, Tanda and Toph through a door and closed the door as he walked in.

They were in a room, a meeting and resting place for the old gang to hang out. Zuko sat down with on his side a dark haired woman wearing a very exotic dress. This was the Fire Lord's wife, Mai, also known as the Phoenix Queen. Next to her sat Suki with Sokka and next to Toph and Tanda. On Zuko's over side sat Aang with Katara.

"Well this is interesting, who is the gentleman sitting next to Toph?" asked Mai. Toph blushed and Katara chuckled.

"This is Tanda, or as your husband might known as the intruder Onyx," she said. Zuko turned his head and eyed Tanda up and down, noticing the tinted glasses and silver hair.

"Well Tanda, a pleasure to meet you. Ladies, I wish to talk to the men," he said. Suki, Katara and Mai stood up and took Toph's hand and walked her out of the room into another room. As the door closed Zuko stood up taking off his cloak, as did Aang and Sokka. Tanda looked at them all and was comfortable in his clothes.

Sokka looked at Tanda and observed and analyzed him carefully.

"I don't understand how did you bypass the defence so easily?" he asked Tanda. Tanda stood up and walked around the room touching everything. He looked back at Sokka and then Zuko.

"Your defence is interesting, but I was travelling with an earth sphere and so I was travelling on the bottom of the sea and your defence does not travel so far," he said. Sokka was dumbfounded but walked to Aang.

"What do you know about this Tanda guy?" he asked him. Aang shook his head.

"Not much, he saved Toph without using any earth bending against numerous benders and then seemed to travel faster than us underwater while we flew on Appa here," he said. Sokka did not know what to make of this and turned round to see Zuko talking to Tanda and he heard a few words.

"Explosive Fire techniques. I have a fire bender colleague who creates, balls of flames that explode with devastating force and using water to oat a ball of flame, which will last for a few seconds to minutes, you can create a solid ball that can be thrown and then exploded depending where and what you wish," he said. Zuko smiled and turned to Sokka.

"This guy is interesting," he said.

In the next room, the women were gossiping, Mai finally made tea and gave everyone a cup. Suki turned to Katara and asked her.

"So how are things living apart from Aang months apart?" she asked her. Katara sighed depressingly.

"It is hard, we both love each other but wish to take care of our nation. Aang still sits alone in his Temples always in the Spirit World looking for any trace for air benders, but this year will be different, I am moving to the Temple," she said. Suki chuckled and then winked at Katara.

"How long have you not fooled around?" she asked. Mai laughed and Toph blushed. Katara tapped her leg and began to count her fingers.

"Well about three months now, this night is his birthday I will give him a birthday surprise," she snickered. Mai then turned to Suki.

"How about you and Inventor?" she asked. Suki looked to the side.

"He is strange. He failed to do an act one time and now has been creating numerous inventions that are for my pleasure. He is goofy and aloof, he will notice the change today if I do want to have sex with him," she said. Katara looked at Mai and hinted for her to go next.

"Well as you know, we married only five months ago, and I was given the title of the Phoenix Queen. The life has been wonderful and hell, but Zuko said this to me a few weeks ago; "I want to see a happy girl and boy running with me" he said when we were in bed. He then stood up and walked off, I think he wants to have children," said Mai. Suki and Katara clapped their hands.

The girls chuckled and Katara pointed towards Toph.

"So Toph, cute guy you have, how do you know him and how are you able to see?" Mai asked. Toph put her cup down and sat forward.

"I know Tanda because I saw him fight. He is the seventh son of a powerful earth bender who is friends with my father. I saw him at a heir battle to see who would succeed the father. He was not known and when he came on, I was captivated by his stance and his style. When he earth bent, it amazing," she said, the girls looked around and did not understand, "Katara you know what I mean, what do you see when Aang performs his Air Techniques in perfect harmony?" she asked. Katara thought for a moment and knew what she meant.

"When the after party started off him winning, I met him on the balcony, I had not even sensed him and I felt my heart skipped a beat" she said. She looked at the girls who all listened carefully.

"When I got an invite to this, Tanda offered to take me. On the way, instead of boredom and no talking, he created a race which I was thankful. Then it happened," she said. She placed her hands and rolled up her robes, showing a healing bruise on her ankle.

"I did not see and I nearly fell, but I was saved by Tanda. It seemed something happened and he caught me. He then found a medicine woman who healed me, I think she was a water bender, and when I opened my eyes next, I could see light and I saw Tanda. His image and his appearance made me nearly faint," she said. Mai was tearing up, as was Katara and Suki.

"That is so beautiful. By the way did the medicine woman say the flames of emotions exactly to why you could see?" Katara asked. Toph nodded, and Katara remembered.

"That is my wandering grand aunt, a medicine woman and a woman who can heal better than I can, I think she saw something in Tanda and did something I cannot, give you sight when you feel love" Katara said. Toph smiled and chuckled.

"So I will be able to see if I stay with him, score," she chuckled. Katara was glad, Toph had an attitude change but she was more confident in her feelings. The girls chatted about the guys, while the men in the other room talked about politics.


End file.
